Existencia
by Orquidea del Paraiso
Summary: Un día Daisuke le pregunta a Dark algo que ni el mismo legendario fantasma puede responder. Al intentar buscar una respuesta, Dark se da cuenta de lo que realmente significa ser inmortal en un mundo de mortales. One-shot. Dark-centric.


Bueno, esto es un regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo atrasado para _Hagane_ alias, _Hagobicita_. Ella pidió, entre otras cosas, un fic en donde saliera los pensamientos de Dark sobre su inmortalidad y etc. Claro, quisiera haber desarrollado más el tema porque es interesante y hay mucha tela que cortar, pero lastimosamente ya me pasé de la fecha y no puedo entregarlo un día más tarde :(.

Espero que les guste n.n.

**_Advertencia:_** Hay una ligera insinuación de Dark/Daisuke y una insinuación un poco más visible de Satoshi/Daisuke. Si no les gusta, lo siento mucho, pero no puse nada que no estuviera ya en la serie (vamos el Satoshi/Daisuke es más que obvio -al menos lo es para mi mente fangirl xD- y el Dark/Daisuke, aunque un poco menos, también lo es xD).

**Disclaimer: **_DNAngel_ no es mío. Si lo fuera, Krad se quedaría con Riku (?) y ambos tendrían un apasionado y prohibido romance pero oh bueno, todos saben que eso jamás sucederá u.u.

* * *

Era… _extraño _si se ponía a pensar en ello como un humano, notó el espíritu con interés. Lo había estado contemplando desde hace unos días luego de que su "portador" se lo preguntara, pero luego de haberlo pensado mucho de todas las perspectivas posibles (incluida la de un espíritu normal y la de un humano) no había podido encontrar la respuesta.

El apuesto ladrón recordó con el ceño fruncido que en el momento en el que su portador sacó el tema no pudo encontrar que decirle (el pequeño pelirrojo, recuerda el apuesto joven con un poco de vergüenza, se rió ese día: el afamado Dark se había quedado _sin palabras_) y entonces para no pasar por lo mismo la próxima vez que el niño se lo preguntara (porque Dark sabía que se lo volvería a preguntar tarde o temprano, el pelirrojo era demasiado curioso para su propio bien) comenzó a pensar en ello seriamente.

Pero por más extraño que pareciera para un humano, para él era normal. En realidad, era una parte elemental de _quién era_ ahora que lo pensaba; pues desde el momento que abrió los ojos por primera vez, desde el momento que supo desde el fondo de su ser que _existía_, él se había encontrado en ese lugar que aunque era muy diferente en cada portador, esencialmente era el mismo.

Era esa misma "normalidad" tan natural y a la vez misteriosa para él la razón por la cual la pregunta le parecía increíblemente difícil. Era como preguntarle a un pez como lograba vivir debajo del agua. El pez no sabe cómo ni porqué, simplemente es parte de su naturaleza y por lo tal, nunca lo cuestiona. Aunque honestamente la comparación del pez con él era francamente denigrante a sus ojos, porque él era _Dark, _el famoso y legendario ladrón fantasma; y el pez, era… bueno, un _pez_.

— ¡Lo siento Riku! —gritó un chico con voz suave y un poco infantil, claramente avergonzado.

Dark rió por lo bajo, olvidando momentáneamente su dilema, mientras miraba a través de los ojos de su portador las cosas embarazosas que el susodicho hacía accidentalmente. Pero la misma voz suave y algo avergonzada que había gritado unos momentos antes, que venía de todas y de ninguna parte a la vez, le ordenó que se callara pues no le dejaba concentrarse en limpiar la blusa empapada de batido de chocolate que poseía una linda muchacha de pelo corto.

Dark sacó la lengua en protesta, aunque sabía perfectamente que su portador, Daisuke, no podía verlo.

Luego de haberse calmado y casi _dormido_ por las aburridas clases a las que luego del accidente Daisuke tuvo que ir, comenzó de nuevo a pensar con un deje de pereza.

Él no sabía muy bien como ocurría el proceso pues siempre había estado o dormido o profundamente distraído cuando pasaba; pero lo que si sabía era que desde el momento que un nuevo Niwa nacía él iba inmediatamente a habitar en su interior. En su alma, subconsciente o lo que sea que la gente le quisiera llamar, pero él estaría ahí el momento en el que el bebé lanzara su primer sollozo; indicio de vida en cualquier recién nacido en todas partes del mundo.

Pero lo que la gente no sabía y muchos otros querían descubrir, era como el interior de una persona _lucía_. Ahora, al escuchar alma o subconsciente la mayoría de personas se imaginarían que él estaría flotando en una infinita oscuridad o una masa indescriptible de niebla reluciente en un fondo oscuro o algo así de místico. Dark no pudo evitar sonreír.

Que típico de los humanos de desestimar las cosas que no conocen. Incluidos ellos mismos.

—Dark… ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Ya llevas casi toda la mañana sin molestarme —preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo en un tono genuinamente preocupado. No había nadie alrededor porque se dirigía a la cafetería y la mayoría, por la hora, ya estaban ahí; así que podía hablarle a Dark libremente sin que nadie le creyera loco por hablar consigo mismo (aunque si tenía admitirlo, Daisuke diría que sabía que un día de estos se volvería loco si Dark decidiera estar presente en todo aspecto de su vida… ¡no tendría privacidad ni para ir al baño! Pensó indignado. Dark solamente se rió silenciosamente. Daisuke aun no lo sabía, pero Dark podía escuchar y ver sus pensamientos cuando él quisiese).

— ¿Estás bien Dark? —preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo ahora un poco más alarmado. No escuchaba la voz ni la suave respiración de Dark dentro de su cabeza y si no recibía algún tipo de señal de vida de parte del ladrón de cabello violeta, pronto caería en un profundo ataque nervioso (porque por naturaleza, él ya era un niño propenso a los nervios. Solo era necesario ver lo que tenía endurar día a día y nadie dudaría del porqué).

Mientras sentía como una oleada de pánico invadía el espacio interior de Daisuke, Dark no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que era el pelirrojo cuando se preocupaba y también se sentía… ¿conmovido? Porque se preocupara tanto por él. Claro, Dark jamás lo admitirá en voz alta y Daisuke no necesitaba saber que muchas cosas que él hacía lo afectaban más de lo que él mostraba.

—Estoy bien Daisuke, simplemente estaba pensando —le respondió el apuesto joven de cabellos violeta en un tono suave y pensativo, casi triste. Eso inmediatamente puso en alerta al inocente portador. Dark no se ponía triste por cualquier cosa. Lo que estuviese pensando tendría que ser especialmente triste como para que el normalmente pícaro y juguetón espíritu se escuchara así.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿…En alguien del pasado? —preguntó Daisuke dudando seriamente si debía preguntarle o dejar el asunto en paz. Claro, ya era muy tarde para retractarse, sobre todo de la última pregunta y Daisuke casi se golpeó a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado. No era asunto suyo e igual él fue y preguntó algo que era obviamente muy personal. El pelirrojo a veces dudaba seriamente de su inteligencia y sentido común, sobre todo cuando se trataba del famoso espíritu de cabello violeta llamado Dark.

No pudiendo hacer ni decir nada más, Daisuke se quedó callado, nerviosamente esperando la respuesta del joven espíritu. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Daisuke notó que ya se estaban acercando a la cafetería donde se escuchaba aun a puertas cerradas el bullicio de cientos de estudiantes de todas las edades comiendo, hablando, gritando y riéndose mientras disfrutaban el poco tiempo que tenían para divertirse. Cuando Daisuke tomó el pomo de la puerta, Dark rompió el silencio.

—No importa Daisuke. Mejor olvida el asunto y disfruta de tu almuerzo —le dijo el espíritu ligeramente molesto, pero sin perder el tono despreocupado de siempre.

Daisuke no se sintió del todo convencido ni tranquilo pues algo le decía que lo que sea que Dark estuviese pensando era importante. Decidió, entonces, que luego de comer le preguntaría de nuevo al fantasma para ver si podía sacarle alguna respuesta.

Satisfecho con su nuevo plan, Daisuke giró el pomo de la puerta y entró a la cafetería, en donde Takeshi le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Dark solo suspiró melancólicamente, luego de que estuviese seguro que Daisuke no le estaba prestando atención.

La pregunta de Daisuke lo había desconcertado porque desde hace mucho que no había pensado en las personas que alguna vez fueron importantes para él y que hacía mucho habían muerto. Gracias a Daisuke ahora no podía dejar de recordarlos y con cada persona que recordaba, su pecho se oprimía más. Era más doloroso que cualquier herida física; era un dolor emocional y en vez de disminuir, aumentaba mientras más segundos pasaban.

Era difícil acordarse, porque aunque su memoria fuera perfecta, él no deseaba volver a revivir tiempos pasados. _Mirar atrás es más dañino que beneficioso_, le enseñó hace mucho tiempo un portador suyo que vivió en el siglo XIX; _hay que vivir el presente y mirar al futuro._

Oh pero qué _difícil_ era. Una vez que comenzaba a recordar, no podía parar el oleaje de memorias que poco a poco, inundaban, junto a la melancolía, su mente y su corazón.

_Hiro, Ryuu, Taro, Akihito, Jun, Shigeta, Fukashi…, _pensó Dark con tristeza. Esos eran los nombres de sus portadores más recientes, exceptuando al abuelo de Daisuke, Daiki. Recordó, uno a uno, sus personalidades, lo que vivieron juntos y sus muertes.

Dark se estremeció y la tristeza y frustración eran tal que ahora, más que nunca, deseaba que Daisuke no le hubiera preguntado nada. Cada vez que uno de sus portadores morían, especialmente en las últimas generaciones, él pensaba en su vida y eso era exactamente lo que _no_ quería pensar; pero por más que quería evitar el tema, no podía evitar hacerlo.

Él había tenido un comienzo como todos los seres vivos en el universo, pues él sabía que alguien lo había creado junto con Krad, pero ¿tendría él un final?

Pensar en ello le confundía y angustiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Ser inmortal y vivir la vida a través de otras personas…

— ¡Dark! —gritó el pelirrojo asustado.

El ladrón de cabello violeta saltó del susto. Había estado muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, al parecer, para no haber escuchado que el pelirrojo le había estado hablando desde hace rato.

— ¿Qué ocurre Daisuke? —le preguntó Dark tratando de componerse del susto y lográndolo con éxito.

— ¡Dark, te he estado hablando desde hace un tiempo! ¿Qué te ocurre? Esto no es normal —le dijo Daisuke preocupado y con firmeza. Ahora que tenía la atención del fantasma, por fin le podría interrogar acerca de lo que tanto le preocupaba.

—No me ocurre nada Daisuke. Solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Y en que piensas entonces? Últimamente solo eso haces. Algo te ha de estar preocupando —dijo el pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño. Ahora ni Dark lograría impedir que consiguiera las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

—Daisuke…

— ¿Por qué dudas tanto en decírmelo? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que te preocupa?

—Lo que me preguntaste… me hizo pensar —le respondió finalmente Dark con un suspiro cansado. Cuando Daisuke se ponía así Dark no podía decirle más que la verdad—. Me hizo pensar en cosas que era mejor que no recordara.

Daisuke, aunque aliviado por saber que no era nada potencialmente fatal en el momento, inmediatamente se sintió mal. ¿Entonces él era la causa de la preocupación del espíritu? Daisuke comenzó a abrir la boca para disculparse por haber preguntado algo tan insensible pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dark le interrumpió.

—No es tu culpa Daisuke. Es culpa de cómo me hicieron…

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando Dark? Mentalmente repasó la corta conversación que habían tenido y se dio cuenta que había algo que no cuadraba.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó lentamente, como dudando en cada sílaba si debía de decirlo o no. Esperó unos instantes en los cuales solo podía escuchar la lenta y pausada respiración de Dark en el fondo de su mente antes que el susodicho le respondiera en un tono serio lo que Daisuke había estado esperando todo ese día: respuestas.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando tú me preguntaste hace un par de días como era vivir dentro de otra persona? —Daisuke inmediatamente recordó aquella pregunta y murmuró que se acordaba de ello. Dark, entonces, prosiguió—. Pues en eso he estado pensando; al menos, hasta que preguntaste hace un par de horas si estaba pensando en las personas de mi pasado…

Daisuke inmediatamente se sintió aun peor y mentalmente se regañó por haber sido tan insensible. _Sabía_ que Dark estaba tan silencioso por eso pero no quería creer que él había causado tanto malestar en el joven de cabello violeta (una cosa que era casi imposible de lograr a menos, claro, que él estuviese en peligro o Krad estuviese cerca).

—Oh —susurró Daisuke a modo de respuesta pues no sabía que más decir. Dark no le respondió de vuelta y Daisuke, aunque quería saber más sobre las personas en las que Dark estaba pensando, decidió dejar el asunto en paz para evitar cometer otro error estúpido como preguntarle de nuevo al fantasma cosas personales y que éste terminara igual o peor a como se encontraba en ese momento.

Lo que quedaba del día transcurrió, entonces, en total silencio de parte de ambos. Pero debido al silencio, Dark comenzó a pensar de nuevo sobre su existencia; sin notar que afuera su portador estaba hablando animadamente con un estoico pero ligeramente amigable Satoshi, el cual albergaba dentro a su más acérrimo enemigo.

En circunstancias normales Dark hubiera regañado al pelirrojo por exponerse al peligro y luego hubiera malhablado del muchacho de pelo azul porque Dark _sabía _que el interés que tenía el chico no era normal y pasaba por _mucho_ del interés que uno tiene por los amigos; pero ese no era un día normal y el silencio mental lo volvía loco.

¡Que horrible era el silencio en donde no se tiene más que a uno mismo, y la conciencia y las memorias toman posesión de uno! Era exactamente esa la razón por la que odiaba el silencio. Cosas como errores pasados, frustraciones, sueños rotos y preguntas existenciales plagaban su mente cuando el silencio reinaba y siempre buscaba, desesperadamente, romper el silencio de cualquier manera posible.

Pero al menos hoy no podía hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que pensar en ello o sino el asunto jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Ser inmortal y vivir la vida a través de otras personas…

Al principio de su existencia Dark lo había considerado como un regalo divino y que por ese mismo "don" él podría vivir y ver cosas que la inmensa mayoría de los humanos jamás lograrían ver o vivir en su vida. Conocería el mundo, a varias personas, vería como los grandes artistas e intelectuales mundiales nacían y varías cosas más. Hubo una época en la que Dark se sintió como un _dios_ y vio a los humanos con desprecio porque sabía que ellos no vivirían tanto como él y que mientras él sería joven y hermoso para siempre, ellos siempre terminarían envejeciendo y al final, muriendo.

Ellos eran _mortales_ y él era un _inmortal_. Por lo tanto, él era superior. Dark no pudo evitar pensar en la triste ironía de eso: Al principio él y Krad no eran tan diferentes como él antes pensaba...

Pero, pensándolo bien, luego de tantos siglos de experiencia, él daría _todo_ por ser como uno de ellos; porque ser joven, hermoso y vivir para siempre ya no tenía sentido para él. Los primeros dos siglos el la había pasado de maravilla, felizmente ignorante de lo que realmente significaba ser inmortal en un mundo de mortales.

Pero ahora lo sabía y le rompía el corazón entender que viviría más, _mucho más_ que sus seres queridos y los vería envejecer y morir mientras él permanecía igual, como congelado en el tiempo; sufriendo cada vez que se encariñaba con alguien sabiendo que su destino iba a ser igual que el de todos los demás humanos: _morir_. Y al final, el fantasma sabía que estaría como comenzó: solo_ en un mundo lleno__ de gente._

—Buenas noches Dark —susurró Daisuke más dormido que despierto. Fue hasta entonces que Dark salió de sus pensamientos y notó que ya era bien tarde, más precisamente, las once de la noche y que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir para el pelirrrojo.

—Buenas noches Daisuke… sueña conmigo —le murmuró Dark con una sonrisa pícara. Daisuke solamente asintió, muy cansado como para entender la broma que había hecho el espíritu; y se cubrió con una sábana gruesa antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

Dark siguió sonriendo mientras miraba a Daisuke dormir y por primera vez deseó de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas, ser un humano.

—Así viviré mi propia vida y no las de otros —dijo con tristeza y anhelo entrelazados en su voz— podré envejecer contigo y las personas que ambos apreciamos y... —su voz se quebró por un instante—... no tendré que sufrir cuando mueras…

Y una furtiva lágrima empapó su ahora amarga sonrisa.


End file.
